


Chasing Destiny

by IllyasJames



Series: Omegaverse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mating Run, Alternate Universe - Sports, Beta Phichit Chulanont, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Hunters & Hunting, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Mating Game, Mock Hunt, Scheming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:13:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14983733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor is the reigning champion of the hunt. Since he stepped unto the playing field there hasn't been an Alpha capable in capturing him. His fans love him, his sponsors pay dearly for him, and he is getting bored with a game he just can't seem to lose. All he wants is to be captured by a strong and worthy person that can make him submit and become his mate for life.Yuuri Katsuki doesn't play the game like most others. He goes for quick submissions, usually having more than one omega added to his score. Unlike other Alpha he always makes it very clear he will not spend time with them after they leave the arena, he's not looking for a quick fix. Because of this he has build up a reputation of being a heartbreaker.Now for the first time these two end up in an arena together.





	Chasing Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Omega week!!! Day 2.
> 
> I love Omega Dynamics in the YoI fandom, so there was no way for me to skip this week. Had some issues with the prompts and themes. Just could not get them to work in one story. So instead I'll be using them to start new multi-chapter stories instead.
> 
> This is for the second day. Prompts were AU: Mating Run/Hunting, Keywords: Scent/Marking

Victor sat outside the health and check office of the Russian Hunting Association. He had finally had his first heat at already being fifteen. A whole two years later than the average omega presented, and that meant he was ready to move from Juniors to the Senior division. Which was good as that was where the money was really made. He didn't understand why they had to call both him and Yakov in though, it was all basic bureaucracy at this point. 

They would determine he had had his heat, they would check his fertility levels, and then he would get his anti-bonding and birth control meds adjusted to that. This way if he would ever get caught during a hunt he wouldn't accidentally get bonded if he chose to allow the alpha into his bed after a game. 

Yakov had been all red ears and stammers about it when he had tried to warn Victor that the Seniors took things much further than having a drink over pizza afterwards. The hormonal levels, well it was like a heat, he would want more. The rooms would provide the tools for more as well. He shocked the man by admitting to already having had the 'how an omega gets a baby in their belly story', it had been even more funny when he admitted that it had been Lilia that had told him years earlier. 

He jumps up from his chair when he hears Yakov's voice boom through the door. The look on the man's face when he rips the door open and orders Victor to get the hell in, it would be priceless if it didn't scare Victor dearly. Victor squares his shoulders and walks in, not a single person in the room looks happy. Was something wrong with his medical chart. Was he secretly dying, was that the reason he had been so late with his first heat.

"I'm sorry Victor, but we fear we can't let you move on to the Seniors. You are too fertile, there isn't a safe enough dose of the anti-bonding and birth control medication we could give you." The chairlady looks at him with what should pass for a reassuring smile. 

Victor feels his world come crashing around him. He's been training since he was a young child to be in the hunting games, it is the only thing he wants. They can't just take that away from him.

"So. Then I'll just work with the highest dose you can safely give me and make certain to not get caught. Even during my heat I didn't actually crave a partner, my hands and some toys were enough." he sees Yakov turn pale in the corner of his eye. "Please let me compete. I live for this game and I know I can be the very best." 

The Chairlady looks at the other board members. "If we do allow you, there will be rules you have to adhere to. They will at times seem unreasonable, but they will allow you to compete. If you break them we are forced to reconsider this agreement." 

Victor nods vigorously, he has a way to stay in the game and he's going to take it.

"First; as long as you are competing you are not allowed to take a lover between your legs. This counts for the games but also in the off season. We will not forbid you to date, but you can not have sex with them." Victor's mouth drops open. "It is common knowledge that once an omega has had a sexual partner their need for it during a heat, real or induced, increases. The risk of you getting pregnant is simply too big. Understood." Victor nods, so what if he had to stay a virgin for a while longer.

"So for the second rule..."

_The Hunts. (a wikipedia article)  
The most watched and loved sports in the world. _

_A short History;_  
It's origin lies in the cruel habit of forcing unmated omega's in heat to be chased by alpha's in rut, when they got caught (and back then they were always caught) the alpha would force themselves on them and they were bonded.  
When the Omega Rights movement came about in 1687, the hunt was forbidden and deemed inhuman. Until 1738, when Princess Mathilda of Sweden decided she was in need of a strong alpha. She dared any fit alpha to come to her enclosed park, where they could try to catch and make her submit for two hours. It took four hunts for she found her mate, by then the hunt 2.0 was getting called the best new sport around. 

_The Rules;_  
Every game lasts exactly two hours.  
Once on the field it is game for the Omega's to stay out of the hands of the Alpha's. If an Alpha catches an omega they must make them submit -the biochip will register the chemicals released in both their systems- Once the omega submits they are marked claimed. A claimed omega can leave the field before the time runs out, they can also decide to keep playing to regain points.  
The moment a submit attempt starts a counter begins adding up a score, if the omega submits this score is added to the alpha's score and subtracted from the omega's starting score (catch points), if the omega breaks free and avoids submitting the score gets subtracted from the alpha's starting score (hunt points) and added to the omega's.  
The winner is the one who has the highest score once the game is over.  
A game over is when the omega seals the submission and claiming with a kiss, this means they agree on the alpha to mate them after the game is set. If the Alpha reciprocate they hand the Omega their jacket as a token for the nest. Although the Hunting association has tried to ban this practice, the backlash from both players as fans had been enormous, as no mating agreement had been made in years they decided to just leave the rule as it was. 

_Current world champion is Victor Nikiforov (Omega) 27, ever since stepping unto the scene no alpha has ever made him submit. Current catch points 1 mil._

_Outlier Yuuri Katsuki stands known for making several omega (and the occasional alpha -who does not remember the 2014 incident with Christophe Giacometti current nr2 in the world) submit during the game. This heartbreaker's current hunt points 31.8k_

Yuuri drops his head on his pillow. Why do they always mention the Chris incident, it's not like that was the first alpha Yuuri had ever made to submit to him, everyone always asked about it. He turns to lie on his back, staring at his posters, sighing about having to be in the same arena as Chris and Victor in just two short weeks. He had worked hard to get his starting score, and his entry ticked, but he was starting to feel some apprehension. What if he didn't get in the top five. He was down to only three solid sponsors after he cut ties with one that was trying to make him sign a contract that stated they could decide when (and who) he would mate, he needed the points of a podium place to get into worlds. Sponsors would be better once he made it to Worlds.

His eyes move back to the wikipedia article, finally catching on the part that had irked him the first time he had read it over. When he had checked it yesterday the heartbreaker comment had not been there. He jumps off the bed, walks out of his bedroom, and takes Phichit's hamsters away from him. 

"What? Yuuri? Why?" His best friend at the Detroit training facility gives him this fake innocent look. Phichit might not have ended up presenting but everything about his screamed Alpha when he wanted to, right now though he was putting up the charms that made some mistake him for an omega. Yuuri was not going to fall for it.

"You know very well what you have done. If it's not bad enough that you keep fueling that Chris incident, you know how much I dislike being called a heartbreaker." His pout alone would be the proof against that statement, if only Yuuri would allow Phichit to post a photo of it online. "I don't want all my Grand Prix game interview be about that one incident, I'm sure Chris would not want that either." 

Phichit stares at him for a moment. "As much as I love to call you a heartbreaker; which you totally are, stop denying it. Celestino has banned me from putting it online, and his punishment is not allowing me to travel with you as your attendant. So whoever is calling you that online right now, it's not me." 

They look each other in the eye for a moment, before Yuuri hands the hamsters back. "But if you didn't do it, who did?" 

"Ma Cherie, I think we have had enough champagne. Don't you?" Chris looks at Victor who's still rolling over the bed laughing. "If I had known you found that incident so hilarious I would have shown you the footage years ago. But to add it to the wikipedia page, and dragging that poor wonderful Katsuki with me. I did not know you were so cruel." 

Victor wipes the tears from his cheeks. "Do not play the pretend innocence with me, mister indiscretion, we both know you have a thing for strong alpha's and you submitted with every ounce of pleasure. The way he had made you blush though, are you really not going to tell me what it was he had whispered in your ear." 

He can't say he's very disappointed when his friend shakes his head. "That is between me and him, and any force that may exist in the universe that was listening in." Victor slips of the bed and sits down on the ground next to Chris, there is a soft plop from one of his knees that make them both look up. 

"Are you certain you are still fit to partake in the hunt? The next parkour is rumored to be very challenging, I don't want to see you get hurt." Chris looks shocked when Victor lets out a sad sigh. 

"I can't quit. Me and Yakov were discussing about it earlier in the off season, he wanted to know if I felt something for becoming a trainer." he looks at Chris. "It seems my main sponsor has a stipulation in my sponsor contract, if I stop competing without a valid medical reason," he shivers "then I am to be mated to the current CEO. The only way out of this is getting a career ending injury that requires a long healing process or to get claimed, bonded, and mated with a fellow competitor." 

"What the hell. Are you telling me they put one of those stinking 'we get to decide who you are mated to' clauses in your sponsor deal and neither of you or your legal team had picked it up before signing." Chris is outraged, he knows most countries still allow such clauses but to hear his friend is stuck under one. Victor shakes his head.

"Worse, my legal team had spotted it. But as it is a fairly standard clause in Russia they didn't bother to point it out." There's a unhappy chuckle. "Yakov has fired the whole lot, but unless I find my mate I'm stuck." Victor drops his head on Chris's shoulder. "Now that we have the depressive thing out of the way, let us talk about happier things. Like why are you so deadset in bringing up that event." 

"I want to rattle him. He hates talking about it, feels like he shouldn't get points when he brings a fellow alpha competitor down to submit, and he always gets extra competitive in the arena after one of those interviews." Chris sighs. "There is just something about it, that change between Katsuki Yuuri the athlete in an interview, and Yuuri the Alpha hunter." 

Both of them start giggling like schoolgirls -or like two drunk athletes- at Chris's word choice. Victor hits his shoulder trying to look angry but it looks more like a small kid pouting. The photo Chris snaps brings a new round of giggles about. They spend the rest of the night talking about potential outcomes. Not that Chris has much doubt that Victor will take first place as he collected a world breaking amount of starter points in the off season. Even if he had no encounters the entire game he would still be near impossible to defeat. Not that Chris wasn't going to try, but it would be hard. 

Yuuri drops his bag on the bed in the dressing room he was assigned at the arena, Phichit drops himself right next to it. The staff had tried to give him a smaller room near the trainers but Yuuri had stated that Phichit stayed with him. He knew it would fuel the rumors about them possibly dating, but he needed Phichit to deal with his nerves. 

"I'm so sorry I doubted you when you said the press loves the Chris incident. Everyone but that one guy from Japan only seemed to ask about you and Chris." Phichit turns his face to look at Yuuri lying on the other side of the bag, looking back at him. "I knew the man had a reputation, but it can't be true that you are the only person who has ever refused to sleep with the man." Phichit blinks.

"I'm not. After the incident he confronted me to warn me they would be saying we had hooked up, just like they do with him and Victor. He also said that just like Victor the door to his room was always open if I reconsidered." A slow grin appears on his face. For years he had been fretting about Victor and Chris having been intimate, so when he was told straight from the horse's mouth as they say, that it had never happened and probably never would, he had been overjoyed. 

"So are you going after Victor?" Phichit expresses the question as if it's just a regular thing to ask. "We both know the only reason you've never gone further with anyone is because you've always hoped you and him would hit it off." 

A pillow to his face is all the answer Phichit gets. When Celestino walks in to discuss the week ahead he finds the bed a cluttered mess and both his students tangled together sound asleep. He decides to step back out and get a drink, it had been a long flight, they could use their sleep it was going to be busy before the hunt. 

From the floor up the ceilings in the arena's dressing room looked anything but interesting. If he had to admit it was the most boring ceiling he had ever stared at. Victor wondered if all the rooms had such boring ceilings or only the omega dressing rooms. He picks up his phone and sends Chris a message asking him to send him a picture of his ceiling. To his joy Chris does without asking, telling him his friend also has a boring white plastered ceiling. 

He has a hard time falling asleep, wishing he could have brought his dog along. Poorly the new rules on pets did not allow them unless they were a registered aide. The rule had been implemented too shortly to get Makka's paperwork in order. He wondered how the other competitors dealt with them having to leave their pets behind, maybe some had gotten the paperwork in order in time. He couldn't imagine how else to get around that rule. 

The next morning at breakfast he picked up some gossiping about an alpha bringing a mate with him, that was like one of the biggest faux pas one could do, so he sent a message to Chris asking if he knew the detail. The ringing of his phone startles most in the hall, as it was commonly considered rude to take ones phone outside of the personal rooms. 

"Hiya Chris. A simple message back would have been enough." Victor turns his back slightly towards the other omega's to keep the conversation as private as he could. He didn't want to set too much bad blood. 

"You are in the public omega dining hall right?" Chris sounds urgent. "If so put me on speaker right now." 

Victor places his phone in front of him on the table, setting it to speaker. "You are now for all to hear." 

"Dear Omega, I have news directly from the Alpha rooms. No Alpha brought any mate with him. The alpha that declared to share his room has done so because his dog was not cleared as an aide in time to be brought along. The person with him is his best friend and college roommate. They are also a Beta. So no stinky eyes." 

The click when Chris hangs up chimes through the silent hall. For a moment everyone is silent, but soon all the omega's around him start buzzing, some tell how sad they were about the new rule. Two go as far as stating they would see if they could get a younger sibling or close friend to join them. Victor eats his breakfast slowly and carefully, feeling he had enough attention already, and he hadn't wanted anyone but Makka here with him. Not to mention his only friend he could call was Chris, and that would never be approved.

Two days, and several orientation trips around the grounds, later the breakfast hall was buzzing with voices. Three of the requests for companions had been honored, and one of the newly presented first time Seniors had managed to have a five foot big teddy bear send in from home, so there were even more people at the table when one of the Beta attendants walked in. 

"Dear Omega, as you have all seen on your itinerary today will be the first day you will eat lunch together with the attending Alpha's in the main dining hall. This will help you get to know everyone, learn their scents, get a feel for their tells. After all you want to get their points as much as they want to get yours."

The chuckle and laughter buzzing around the table helps set the mood. A tension sets in Victor's stomach, even though he has heard the next statement countless of times. "Don't forget, you might find your life's mate among the alpha present. Don't come on too hard. If they think you are an easy target you just set yourself up to lose." 

At lunch he seeks out Chris, surprised to find a beta sitting with him. The young man introduces himself as Phichit, a name Victor is certain he has heard before. Victor has a feeling Phichit and Chris might be planning something but the lunch is only filled with small talk and other pleasantries so he concludes he must be wrong. When the attendant comes along to inform them that the alpha's should be leaving Phichit is quick to jump to his feet. So quick he tumbles the water pitcher over. 

"Oh No. I'm so sorry Victor. I made a mess of your pants. Yuuri'll kill me if he finds out." The boy looks near panic quickly pulling a bag from the ground. "Let me help you dry up a bit. I'm bound to have a clean towel in here." He pulls open the bag, striking Victor with the most wondrous scent, rummaging through it as if he can't smell it himself. Which as a beta he probably can't. "Ah found it. Well it's a bit used, but it will do the trick." 

Victor is shocked when a soft blue towel gets pushed on the spot the water drenched his pants. "I'll have to go, or I'll have to jog to the alpha rooms. Not that I can't as I always train along Yuuri, I just rather don't." he gives Victor a toothy grin. "You can keep the towel for now. Just give it back once you are done with it." 

After that the boy runs towards the door where Chris was waiting for him. The feeling they had planned something creeps back up to him, he just wished he knew what it was. 

The towel is nice and fluffy, with such a nice smell, that Victor ends up using it to cover the grainy feeling from the Hunting associated provided pillow. He dreams of the hunt, how he'll be running through the arena, dodging anyone that tries to capture him for the whole two hours. He can imagine the wind through his hair, the rush from close calls and pushed of alpha's, he dreams of strong arms around him, a body that is just right to wrap around, and a soft blue towel with the initials KY stitched in one of the corners.

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I'd put a disclaimer on here to tell people not to ask for the next chapter.  
> But this time I'm telling you;
> 
> IF YOU WANT A NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS: COMMENT!!!
> 
> Thank you all for commenting so far. I will be writing this story and once complete I will start posting the chapters. The love for some of this weeks stories was so overwhelming... Wow.  
> In case you want more consider following me on Tumblr: [ diem-writes ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/)  
> Or fill in a mix it up challenge request: [ Form ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1w87w5oFSjJwE3qNk5wKhaCPoBlIkmxPt_0JBybSbIN8)


End file.
